Show me the Meaning of being Lonely
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Crane has never liked Halloween, but this year he will meet someone extraordinary- in the form of Carmen Killey, who has a secret of her owen This title is taken from the Backstreet Boys this is a Dark fantasy story for Halloween
1. Chapter 1

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Chapter One

Jonathan Crane studied all of the stores as he walked through Gotham City. They were allcovered with ghosts and pumpkins.

"I hate Halloween," said Jonathan, to himself, "It's just a reason to make fun of me." He continued walking.

As he walked on, he spotted a young girl; she was buying a necklace. She appeared to be college age.

She had brown hair, a black jean jacket, a knee-length skirt, and black boots. She was also wearing headphones. Jonathan continued to watch her from outside. Suddenly, Scarecrow started talking in his head:

_What are you just standing there for, Johnny? She would be just perfect to use the toxin on._

"I know, but I'm not just going to grab her right off the street," said Jonathan.

_Then wait til she gets out and follow her home and then take her._

"Now you're talking," said Crane. "We wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Carmen Killey

Carmen Killey knew someone was watching her from the moment she put the necklace on the register. Having witch senses would do that.

"How much do you want for it?" Carmen asked the sales clerk.

"Just ten dollars," said the woman.

"I'll take it," said Carmen, as she handed the woman a twenty.

After getting her change, Carmen walked back to her car and fastened her seatbelt. She turned on her CD player to Backstreet Boys, "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely," and she sang out to it. She arrived home and locked the car. She went into the building to unlock it. She found it was already unlocked. She wasn't scared of whatever was behind it. As a matter of fact, she hadn't been scared of anything since she was a kid. She took a breath and opened the door.

"Okay, so who's here? I'm not afraid of you."

At that moment, she felt a hand go around her mouth.

"I wouldn't think of trying to fight me," said the guy's voice.

Carmen got a look at him. She saw that he had what appeared to be a burlap mask. She recognized him from the newspapers as Batman's enemy, the Scarecrow. He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Now then, I think it's time for a therapy session," he said, as he led Carmen over to the couch and sprayed some sort of gas in her face.

"So tell me, what are you scared of?" He asked.

Carmen said, "Nothing," and just smiled.

"How can this be? You're supposed to be scared," he said.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not afraid of anything."

"So you're Scarecrow. What do you look like under there?" Carmen asked.

"How can you not be scared?" He said, taking off his mask.

Carmen could see he had handsome features- dark hair, ocean blue eyes.  
"You're just a guy," Carmen said.

"Of course I'm just a guy," he said, "What did you expect?"

"I was expected something scarier," she said.

"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint you. Then I 'll just go."

"Wait," she said, " Don't you want some answers?" She asked.

"No, thank you," he said as he walked out the door.

"Well, he will have to come back soon," Carmen said, as her black cat came out from hiding.

She scooped Sable up, "He forgot his phone."

"What do you think, Sable? Should we pay the doctor a visit?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Hey Readers, so this is Chapter 3. I was just wondering – I know people don't like Mary Sues, but it's a Halloween story, so can you cut me some slack?

Furious, Jonathon walked home. What was with that girl? She was supposed to be scared, he thought, as he unlocked his door and walked in. He then slumped down on the couch.

"Am I missing something?" he thought out loud. He looked the other way, dismissing her from his thoughts. "She's not worth my time. I've got better things to worry about; like getting my revenge on the Batman," he thought.

The next day was really busy at Arkham. Crane sat in his office.

"Sir? There is a young woman outside waiting to see you," said the man at the door.

"Alright, let her in," said Crane. He sat back in his chair. As the girl walked in, he sat up when he saw who it was. It was the girl from last night. What did she want? "Oh, it's you again," he sighed. "Well, what do you want?"

"Well for starters, I didn't tell you my name. It's Carmen Killy, and second..." she said, pulling out his smart phone, "you left this at my place last night."

He leaned over and took it from her. "So then, Miss Killy, is this ll you came here for? Because, I'm really busy," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"So, that's it? You don't want any answers?" Carmen asked. "Oh, Dr. Crane, how disappointing."

At this moment, she climbed on his desk. "What do you think you're doing? Please get off my desk!" said Jonathon.

"Not 'til you say yes." said Carmen.

"Yes to what?"

"To going and having coffee with me and me giving you those answers," she said.

"What?!" he asked, astonished. Was she asking him out? This was different. No one had ever asked him out before. No woman could tolerate him. He sighed, "fine. I get off soon. If I say yes, will you kindly get off my desk?" asked Jonathon.

Carmen abliged. "Alright, I will be waiting for you in the lobby, and by the way, that phone has a new number in it," she said, and walked away.

Crane just sat there, astonished. "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Carmen's Secret

Dr. Crane walked out to the lobby to find her waiting there for him. Carmen then turned to him with a smile that made her emerald eyes shine underneath her black eye shadow. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Let's go," he said, annoyed. They walked to her car.

Once they were both seated, she turned to him, "you know, I can make better coffee than any coffee shop. Want to just go back to my place?"

"Are you sure you actually want me there after...after last night?" Jonathan asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing really happened" said Carmen.

"Alright, fine Miss Killy. But, I warn you; I'm dangerous," he said.

Carmen then reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. She sighed and took her hand back. "That's okay, so am I," she said. She then took out a Backstreet Boy CD. The song, "I Want it That Way" filled up the car.

Crane then picked up the case. "Backstreet Boys, huh? Going old school."

"Hey, they are really good," she said as they stopped in front of the apartment building. "So, let's go in," she said as they both stepped out of the car. They then walked in and Carmen unlocked the door. Sable came up to them as they walked in. "Hey kitty," she said, picking up the cat and turning to Crane. "Alright, just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back."

Crane then looked around the place. Almost everything was either red or black. He then took a place on the couch. On the table beside him, he could see some books with a gothic girl on them titled "Emily the Strange." He took a look through one of them and saw that they were graphic novels. He placed it back down. As Carmen came back, he noticed that she changed clothes. This time, she had on black and white leggings with her skirt. She then removed her jacket and he could see she had on a black shirt. Her arms were as white as her face. "Sorry about that, I had to feed my cat," she said.

"That's fine."

"So how do you take your coffee?"

"Black, if you don't mind."

Carmen began to get the coffee out of the cabinet and started the coffee pot.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Crane asked.

Carmen sighed, "well, it's a little complicated, but I will tell you. But, I"m not sure how you are going to take it."

"Oh, I think I can handle it," said Crane.

She handed him his coffee and took a seat next to him. "Okay, well here it goes – do you see that vase," she said as she pointed to the vase on the table.

"Yes," said Crane.

"Well..." Carmen waved her hand and the vase moved across the table.

Crane took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt and put them back on. "Did you just do that?"

"Yeah."

"But, how? That's impossible."

"Not for witches. Which is what I amk," said Carmen.

Crane just stood there, astonished. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I wish I wasn't," said Carmen.

"Well, it's extrordinary. Does anyone else know?" he asked.

Carmen looked at him, "you mean, you're okay with this?"

"I'm the Scarecrow, and in this city, we have come to expect the weird stuff," he said.

"Well, thank you then," she said.

Crane looked at his watch, "well, I have to go now, but nice to officially meet you." He then got up.

"Wait...can I see you again?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, how about dinner, 8:00 PM, tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great. Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked.

"No need, I will take the bus. See you then," he said as he walked out the door.

Carmen shut it with a smile. "Ha! Guess what Sable...I've got a date with one of Batman's enemies!" she shreiked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dress

"_Congratulations Johnny, you got yourself a date tonight," said Scarecrow. "And not just with any woman...a witch!" _

"I'm really nervous. I mean, it's my first one."

"_Oh, don't worry, Johnny. First dates are always the hardest," said Scarecrow._

:::

Meanwhile, Carmen was in her walk-in closet. "So, which dress will dazzle him? Nothing too dressy." She then came across a beautiful blue and black Victorian-style dress. "This, will be perfect." She took the dress and held it close to her body. Walking over to the full-sized, gilded mirror, she said, "oh yes. This will dazzle him for sure." She spun around in her bath robe. She snapped her fingers and the dress appeared on her body. "Dr. Crane, you will be mine." She went over to her glass jewelry case. "So, no necklaces with enchantments, right Sable?" She smiled as Sable walked in. She knew that cats had the ability for picking out jewelry, so she picked him up. "So, which one will look good on mama?" she said, as Sable climbed on the case. He came to a black necklace with lace trim. "Good choice," she said, petting Sable. She was rewarded with a loud purr. She opened the case and took out the necklace. She put it on.

Before she could finish, the door bell rang. "It's open!" she yelled toward the door.

"It's Crane!" he yelled back.

"Ok, I will be right there; just take a seat!" She grabbed her black lipstick and applied it. She walked out to him. "I'm ready, Doctor," she said, seductively.

"Wow, you look great," Jonathan said.

"I hope it isn't too muchk" said Carmen.

"Of course it is, but in a good way. Shall we go?"

"Of course," she said, taking his hand as he lead her out to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dinner

Hey readers, sorry to those of you who have waited so long. Well, this story is almost done, just three more chapters to go. I have another story I really want to work on.

Crane had never liked big fancy restaurants, always thought they were ridiculous. He preferred cafes; simple stuff. He looked over at his passenger. That blue gown she had on fit like it was made for her. Scarecrow started talking in his head again...

_I bet you want to take that dress off of her, don't you Johnny?_

Carmen then turned and looked at him, having an argument with Scarecrow.

"Arguing about me, are you?" she asked.

"How did you know? Oh, hang on...your magic?"

"Yes, I can hear your other half talking too. I think he likes my dress too, so much that he wants to see me out of it."

After hearing that, Jonathan swerved the car, nearly crashing it.

"Well, be careful, don't kill yourself because of me," said Carmen.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Scarecrow, I'll try to keep him in line."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm flattered. How about this, let's see how dinner goes first and then I'll let you know," said Carmen, touching his wrist.

"Ok dear," said Jonathan. "Now let's go eat." He then got out and opened her door. He took her hand and they both walked into the cafe.

"So, shall we sit down?" said Carmen.

"Sure," said Jonathan, as they walked over to a booth and sat down. "So, you have to tell me how it is that you are a witch."

"Well, you know the story of Merlin, right?"

"Yes," Crane said.

"Well, I'm a descendant of his enemy, Morgana. As a matter of fact, I'm the last one," said Carmen.

"Really? Well that's interesting. So what powers do you have?" he asked.

"Well, I don't usually like to discuss them in public; too much of a risk."

Jonathan then reached across the table for Carmen's hand. "It's ok, Carmen, you can trust me."

Carmen sighed, "well, I can move things and I can make potions. I can cast spells, and stuff like that."

"That sounds really interesting. Maybe you can show me some time?" said Jonathan.

At that moment, a waitress walked over; a blond woman, about Carmen's age. She smiled when she looked at Crane. "What can I get for you?" she said, pushing her hair back.

"A diet Coke, if you don't mind," said Carmen.

"I'll have the same," Crane said.

"I'll have that in a few minutes," she said, touching Crane's shoulder and walking away.

"Well, that was random," said Carmen.

"Yeah, well, don't worry; she isn't my type. Way too perky."

"Good to know," said Carmen, picking up her menu.

"I think I am a salad geek," Jonathan said.

"I don't know what I want; this place has too many choices. I think I will just have a burger," Carmen said, as the waitress came back with their drinks. They both gave her their orders and she once again tried to flirt. Carmen glared at her and muttered a spell under her breath.

Suddenly, the large cafe window broke and glass flew everywhere.

Jonathan took Carmen's arm, "come on, let's get out of here," he said, as they ran to the car.

"I'm so sorry about that," Carmen said, breathless.

"It's alright, I actually like the fact that you were jealous over me. Just be more careful in the future," Crane said with a wink, as they stopped in front of his house. "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Yes," Carmen said, taking ahold of his face as she kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They both walked into the house and almost stumbled as they closed the door. They continued to kiss, both not letting the other go. They moved over to the couch, almost tripping.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Crane.

"It's alright," said Carmen, as she started to unknot his tie. She then pulled off his suit jacket. He wasted no time and tried to undo her dress.

"Darn it!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"It's this dress."

"Here," she said, snapping her fingers and the dress came off. She had on a black slip.

Jonathan then took off his suit pants, leaving him in his boxers. Carmen stepped back to get a better look at him. "Wow, you are really more lean than what I thought," she said. They both sat down on his bed. "I think I should warn you that I've never done this before," said Carmen.

"Don't worry, neither have I," said Crane.

They kissed once again, as the world melted away.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok readers, I want to thank all of you for your support with this story. I might decide to do another one with Carmen, but in the meantime, next I will be working on a Thor and Carrie crossover - with Carrie and Loki.

Chapter 8

Crane woke the next morning to find Carmen, his Carmen, was now getting up and putting on her dress. "Hey, didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" he said, sitting up.

She turned to him and smiled. "I was gonna wake you up but didn't want to bother you, _or Scarecrow_," said Carmen.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not shy. But, can I see you again?" asked Jonathan.

"Of course you can. You have my number."

"I'll call you later," he said.

She put her dress back on and walked out. Crane just lay there, wondering. Scarecrow interupted his thoughts.

_Well, that was some night, huh?_

"Yes it was," he said, thinking of Carmen.


End file.
